


03:09（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 我写了好多啊我太南了





	03:09（pwp）

他独自捧着水顽，摇摇晃晃地潜进水里，倚着方方正正的池壁张着嘴吐泡泡，又忍不住上手将那些个泡泡悉数戳破。

王子异端了吃食上来，便看到这么副光景。

“怎得不下去？老太太刚还念起你。”男人将手上的托盘放下，凝了眸去望不远处的水池。

小家伙许是捉了尾巴在水里潜着任水流拍打，亦或是鼓起双颊存了一口氧气再到水里吐开好戳些泡泡来顽。

男人兀自心想着，表面稍稍带了弧度。眼底也尽是星光，看着着实醉人。一楼厅内的宾客还未走完，王子异只得穿了礼服来寻人。衬衫浆洗地笔挺，手工的三件套又将人拔高了些。男人对外又是个不爱言笑的，衬着面容也冷了几层。

如今也不怕被水沾到，却是走近了临了池子。又哑声唤他小坤，教他靠过来。

老太爷拿他开趣，说他若不是对男孩有了情，怕是早就半路出家去当了和尚。王子异也笑，心里却挂念那早早便溜了出去，如今又在顶楼泳池顽水的小混蛋。

虽是夏旬，可夜里的风也是凉的。王子异猜小祖宗定是不愿穿着齐整地跑去顽水，怕他冷，抓了件绒衫备着，又去寻了佣人拿了浴巾。大件小件地放在一块，着实看着有些狼狈。

“呆子。”小祖宗从水里将将冒出个脑袋，湿漉漉的头发被他可劲地甩了甩也不过多久便干了。“又不会丢，你去做你的事，做甚要管我。”蔡徐坤双手支着台阶仰头去望他，他还是恼这人不声不吭地便将手里的标都投给了自己。想了便有些气郁，手臂作支点推开，又离的王子异游远了。

他一个人单枪匹马从海底深处游了过来，白手打拼自然是比不过历史深蕴的王宅。虽是早早就遇见男人，又定了下来。可靠着实力说话这谈恋爱才能有底气。

王子异看这也知道许是把小家伙气很了，倒也奇怪，平日里在商场与人斗智斗勇舌灿莲花的王家少爷这会却是词穷了，只得重复地唤他“小坤，小坤”。

“噗嗤，”男孩看了也是暗暗发笑，却又努力板起小脸从水池中央游了过来。手指搭上池壁稍稍停了，抬了眼亮晶晶地望着他。“什么小坤，哪有小坤。”

“这里只有你明媒正娶的小妻子，你要不要下来亲亲他？”

蔡徐坤是从水底钻出来的魅妖，水性自然是好。鱼尾摆了还闪动着银色细鳞，手肘撑在台面上像节细藕，嫩白嫩白的。指尖倒是生了粉，在唇间软肉上轻点了点，诱了人来吻。

来人老老实实照做了，单膝跪地抓了他的手牢牢扣住又上前去寻温软唇瓣，前齿叼了软肉用舌尖舔弄了。蔡徐坤内心自觉扳回一城心生快意，被亲的腰间酸软，尾鳍都细细打了颤还以为是自己发了慈悲，是给予男人的奖励。

可惜了他被王子异吻的脊背发痒，意识亦被搅弄的不清醒。水液漫溢，舌尖被人揪着缠弄之后分开时还微微追着伸了出来，满脑子的不清醒。

男孩眼眸半阖着已然痴了，双手抓着光滑台面不觉用力。眼见着男人喉间发笑就要起身，也向前直了身体。

不料人类是个狡猾的，起身只是个假动作。蔡徐坤还没反应过来便被男人揽过腰肢抱出水面。

“你是故意的，你就是故意的。”他被放在旁边躺椅上，用浴巾裹了。杏眼瞪的极大，王子异要帮他擦拭湿了的头发他也不愿意。自以为恶狠狠地偏头躲了，满心以为男人怎么说也会跟过来再哄哄自己。

那我就，再要一个亲亲就不闹了。乖乖和他下去见奶奶，等晚会结束了再缠着他在浴室里再要一个亲亲就好了。

小家伙左等右等始终不见爱人有所动静，他倒是熬不住了，偷偷瞥了眼看过去却看见男人敛了眸子正将自己不愿意用的衣物仔细叠了又放在避水的地方。

木头！就是块木头！！

蔡徐坤也不高兴了，狠狠咬了嘴唇甩着鱼尾。一米多长的银色鱼尾还藏在水里，虽只是靠近池边任然激起半米多高的水浪。池水高高飞出来在池边落了，更多的是打在岸上的两人身上，王子异反应快些转身躲了，手中的衣物逃过一劫，他的后背却被冷水淋了个通透。

“小坤。”王子异的脸色也不太好，饶是如此，他还是将手里给男孩拿的衣物都先放好。这才转了身看着他。

他的眼神看上去着实不太好，蔡徐坤也怂了。哼哼唧唧地把自己缩在躺椅上鱼尾也被他收回来和膝盖一起曲了抱住。“是，是你先闹我的！”

“你还凶我！我那个都快来了，你不陪着我也不让我顽水，还凶我，你太坏了！”

他还在控诉，双腿弯曲后藏于股后的生殖腔也露了出来。本是有一层软鳞细细挡着的密口泛着水意，上边的嘴开开合合地正说着质控的坏话，下边的嘴也开合着配合，却是情色极了。

王子异开口唤他，大手去抓了他尾尖的鳍片。鱼尾相当于人类的脚步及脚趾，敏感的紧。男人还没怎么说话蔡徐坤却生生打了个哆嗦。

“子异，子异……”

他想求饶，想说子异你帮帮我，他又委屈，瞧着王子异愈发深沉的眸子张了张口又闭嘴了。

他是真的委屈，连眼眶都溢了水雾开始打转。人鱼的情潮来势汹汹又相当难熬，他害怕这欲望来的不是时候便早早寻了由头躲在顶层的泳池里等着恋人寻他。可如今过来了他又放不下自己小小的自尊心，觉得在王子异这般的人面前就连发情二字都显得羞人且难以启齿。

“小坤，”男人抱了男孩的鱼尾轻抚，让他将尾巴变回去。他又条件发射的顶嘴反对，蔡徐坤是真的气蒙了，眼睛还被水雾着像是覆了一层半透明的膜。男人的神情他看不真切，后知后觉地有点慌了。

子异不会生气了吧？

蔡徐坤慌忙眨了眼睛想将水膜赶紧退去，他来不及思考该怎么转圆收回刚刚的顶嘴，那边王子异终于开口。

好，都听坤坤的。

蔡徐坤预料之内的情节没出现甚至走向了一个自己都没想象到的良好开局，他倒是飘了，觉得这才对嘛。

王子异不宠着我不顺着我坤哥就把他休了呗。

还是太年轻。

蔡徐坤顶了池壁上身软了趴在台面上，他受不住，被捏了下巴转过头和人接吻，唇舌交缠的空当才有机会哼哼唧唧地细碎呻吟。

他要站不住了，全靠王子异搂着才堪堪浮在水上。男孩眼角发红这下是真眨几下眼便有水液顺着眼眶流下，从颊边滑下便滴落成珠。落入水面砸出个细小的水花又静静沉入池底。

王子异没少打趣他，说若是王家有珠宝生意便是靠着他动不动就红了眼要哭不哭的性子，再逼急一点准是条致富的好路子。

可王子异是见不得他落泪的，蔡徐坤在外人面前也是个犟脾气。这珠子除了在床上还没有别的来路。

男人不过是用了两指名为扩张，却一次次对了敏感腺肉肏弄地凶狠。他喘的急还带了哭腔也没使得王子异疼惜，鱼尾化腿时候还能正面抱着男人，惹急了直直往肩膀上咬一口，虽会等到更凶的肏弄可也算是散了被巨大快意惹得消散不得的闷气。

蔡徐坤这般想着眼睛都亮起来了，急急抓了男人肩膀想让他停下好化了腿。鱼尾只靠了一根主脊骨撑着在水里无法支撑站立，还不如化了双腿配合着爽快。

他最属意正面姿势，理论上虽不如背入入的深，可架不住男人尺寸优越。男孩每每都被正入姿势肏地呕泣，却双腿缠在爱人腰间更紧。泪汪汪地开口喊了老公哥哥，央着快一点，再深一点。

只是这回再喊了央了王子异却没停下，柔软密口被两指分的极开，又顶进去磨着腺肉快速搔弄搅出一摊水液。蔡徐坤被肏地没力气了，细细喘了才发觉自己刚刚反对之时反对的的是什么要不了的大事。

他是真的有点后悔了，大意了。

男人在教他射了一次后停下来当真为蔡徐坤着想，放了他让他去化腿的时候，蔡徐坤又不愿意了，他没了力气呼吸也喘不上来。尚在不应期的小家伙懒懒暼了男人一眼，还嘴硬说着不过这般强度人鱼形态的自己自然能应付过来。

小家伙转过身用手指点了点男人胸口，语气颇为天真。“子异你，不会是累了吧？”

他还满心的以为王子异是累了，觉着二人确立关系以来自己胯间的物什终于有了用场。却被一只手摸了两下便软了腰。

王子异偏偏还凑近了他耳边去咬他耳垂。巨物入进来的瞬间他又想掉珍珠了。

“喂饱你怎么会累。”


End file.
